This invention relates to an optical disk control apparatus which controls the recording and playback of the data of an optical disk, and more particularly to an optical disk control apparatus which uses signals recorded at the heads of sectors to indicate the starts of the respective sectors.
A conventional apparatus of the type described above is shown in FIG. 1. Referring to the figure, numeral 1 designates an optical disk device including an optical disk (not shown), and numeral 2 designates an optical disk control apparatus. Numeral 3 designates a sector signal obtained by reproducing a signal written at the head of each sector of the optical disk, numeral 4 designates a playback gate signal, numeral 5 designates a playback data signal, numeral 6 designates a recording gate signal, and numeral 7 designates a recording data signal. A control circuit 8 for the optical disk device 1 is included in the optical disk control apparatus 2.
In operation, the optical disk device 1 detects a signal written in a sector of the optical disk and delivers a sector signal 3 indicative of the start of the sector. The optical disk control apparatus 2 is triggered by the sector signal 3, and it sends a recording data signal 7 along with a recording gate signal 6 to the optical disk device 1 in the recording mode, and it sends a playback gate signal 4 to the optical disk device 1 and receives a playback data signal 5 therefrom in the playback mode.
Since the conventional optical disk control apparatus has been constructed and operated as described above, it has has the disadvantage that when the sector signal 3 cannot be reproduced due to a defect of the optical disk or other apparatus, the recording and playback of the corresponding sector are impossible.